mirror of memories
by AysianAsylum
Summary: "Why, why are you doing this, you should have just left me here. Why!" You look deeply into his black eyes that were once so cold and then answer "Because I love you"
1. Prolouge

You find your self running in a never ending room full of light, it seemed so peaceful and calm inside the room, but you knew in reality that was all fake. Every thing you knew and thought seemed like a lie, and slowly you begin to forget. Where were you, what the meaning of your very existence is and who you are? In the mist of the light you here a kind soft voice that calms you, a voice of someone who is willing to help you. There was one problem with the voice, the kindness and warmth of the voice was only used in a mocking way, the words were evil in disguise; like how a fish is lured by the worm and is then caught. Your sight began to fade; it wouldn't matter anyway all you could see was light, or was it really light, you were sure that somehow this was an illusion. You sight kept on fading and fading, then in the midst of the light you saw someone, the person who was talking to you the whole time. You knew the person but like a dream you could not remember, all you knew is that he was really evil and the whole reason you came to this place.

"Shiroyama Miyasaki, "he said with that fake tone of his.

"You'll never take me, you can't, and I won't allow it" you shout drawing your zanpuktoe; then like a flash of light the man grabs you wrist and hold it firmly so you cannot draw your sword.

"Miyasaki-Chan please there is no reason to fight, for you know you will not prevail."

You then see his face up close, then as if you woke up you remembered who he was; "Azien, no matter what you do to me, you can never take me. You make take my physical being but you will never take away me, Shiroyama Miyasaki." Your sight stopped fading and things became clearer, you looked at Aziens face and all you saw was a grin, and then that grin turned into a chuckle, which turned into a laugh.

"That's what they always say, in the beginning, but then again I am the one holding the cards".

You then saw another person among the light, it was him; he was locked up in a room trying to escape. He looked unhealthy as if he had not eaten in days, under his eyes were bags and he complexion seemed to have changed greatly. With tears in your eyes you finally give in,"fine you win Azien, what do I have to do to set him free",

"well…." he paused as if contemplating about the question "I guess you can trade spots with him, if you give up your freedom to stay here then I will set him free."

In low mumble you respond "fine".

As soon as you agreed everything became black and you opened your eyes awake and ready. You were in front of a black door leading to the room you saw in the illusion

, by the door was Azien. Azien then opens the door, and you see him come out. He looks up from the floor and your eyes meet.

"Why, why are you doing this, you should have just left me here. Why!"

You look deeply into his black eyes that were once so cold and then answer "Because I love you"

Next chapter on Renji Love story "_" My name is Sato Natsuki I'm a normal school girl who likes volley ball and other things but in a dream full of unknown people and monsters called hallos who call me Miyasaki and now go to my high school I don't know what to think anymore, who am I really?


	2. The beginning of the end

Name: Sato Natsuki

Age: 15

Occupation: High school student, volleyball player, black belt, track star

Background; You live by yourself since your mother died when you were born and 3 years ago your dad died from a car accident.

Description: You have long dark blackish brown hair (waist length) with reddish orange high lights, that you where in a long ponytail. You have electric blue eyes that contrast with your pinky lips

Your prov

The whistle blows; the ball comes towards the server who bumps it to the setter. The setter volleys it high in the air, perfect now's you chance; you jump up high aim for the back left player, the weak and unaware one, you wind up your arm and spike the ball at sound breaking speed. The back left player dives for the ball but is too late, it smacks the floor hard the buzzer goes of, score 25 leading 24 we won.

Your team shouts for joy screaming "Natsuki-Chan good job we won", they all start to huddle with you while you claim you victory.

"Well, well girls, if you play this good then you are defiantly going to win the championships" you look up to see your gym teacher, "both teams I will say did an excellent job, especially you Sato Natsuki, ok girls hit the showers".

You make your way to the showers as you are confronted by Orihime

"umm hey Natsuki san, I just wanted to say good job, I need to practice more, and your spike was so fast I could barely see it".

You reply as kindly as you can feeling sorry for the girl and her past, "Well you at least tried, that's what counts right Orihime?" she nods her head in agreement. You then talk a little more in the change room, and in the hallway speaking about school and the previous scores you got.

The bell rings a shattering ring, a glorious sound to you stating that school was finally over and you could now go home.

"Well see you tomorrow Orihemei," She replies with a nod and then wave's good bye. You then start walking down the hall carrying a few of your books, science, math, and history were some. You then turn onto a corner and bump into Kurasaki Ichigo, your books flying every where.

"Sorry Natsuki-Chan let me get those for you ," Ichigo replied as he gathered your books, and then handed them to you.

You look up at his hair colour (for some reason you always do that) nice and orange, with a polite voice you thank him "Why thank you Ichigo-san, I appreciate that". The two of you then begin to talk as you walk home; the two of you lived close by so you were familiar with each other and were considered good friends. Finally you came home after a warm meal and a study session you decide to hit the sack early today. You drift away into a deep sleep and into what you think is a dream.

You're walking in a large hall unaware of where you are, after what felt like hours you finally come upon a large black door reaching to the ceiling. You grab the black handle and open the door inside the door you see 13 people, women and men; they were dressed in traditional black shinigami suits (you learned about it in history class) A man with red hair pulled in a pony tail looks at you as if you were a ghost wandering among the streets, his mouth dropped wide open.

"Miyasaki is that you? Shiroyama Miyasaki," He asked you.

Every one turned there heads to you attention, there were many people A woman with beautiful orange hair, a dark haired tattooed man, a blond guy, another woman with glasses and a little girl.

"_Wow this is a very interesting dream, I hope I don't wake up at all"_ you think to your self; the man with red hair then walks towards you

"How, how did you escape, we thought that Azien killed you.

" What are you talking about, my name is Sato Natsuki, I am just a normal high school girl who likes volleyball and track , I have never heard of this Azien person. Now can some one tell me, WHERE THE HELL AM I! "

The man with the red hair turns to the women with the orange hair "Do you think that he might of blocked her memory some how", the woman sharply answers " yes in fact I do believe so there have been some cases where people have lost there memories. Using your spiritual energy and compressing it then, using it to block memories is one method". The man stares at you for a long time, black tattoos covered his body, replacing his eyebrows; he looks profoundly into your eyes as if he new things about you that even you were unaware of.

"Miyasaki, don't you know who I'm".

You return his stare and examine him and his face expressions; he seemed some what familiar but you still did not know from where," No I…..do not know who you are," you could not finish your sentence, your head started to pound as if it were a drum being played at a camp fire. It pounded each time increasing speed and pounding harder that ever you soon feel like fainting, every thought you think just made it worse _"ouch what is this, where did this head ache come from! Hope I don't faint," _ but luck was not on your side and you did faint. Slowly your eyes close automatically, your brain is in control now, and you become unbalanced; like a child who but yet takes their first few steps though stumbles. As you fall you fell the man grab a hold of you right before you fall, that was the last thing you remembered.

You wake up and look at your alarm clock, it read 7:04. "Wow what a weird dream, well ad least I'll have something to write about in English today," you yawn and then three seconds later your alarm clock goes off "BEE-BEE-BEEP…BEE-BEE-BEEP…" you shut it off and get ready for school. After your shower and a breakfast of a few rice balls, you head to school; on the way to school you see Ichigo and his friend Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, Rukia what's up" they turn their heads to notice you, Ichigo then shouts "not much and you" you catch up to them and start walking to school.

"So Rukia feeling better, it must have been horrible with that cold of yours. Any way what do you think of the school?" you cross the street; Rukia looks at you with curious eyes though you don't know why.

"Well my cold wasn't that bad, and I fancy the school very much, my tutor seems like a nice person."

You look at her with a funny expression, for almost no one uses that type of wording. Soon the school is in seeing distance, you look at the main door and to your surprise you see him, the man with the red hair, and the one in your dream.

Next time on Renji love story "_". " What is going on! The man in my dream, now I know him as Renji, is real! Rukia and Ichigo know him and after a conversation they have, they always act weird to me. Not just that I am beginning to see ghosts and monsters called hallos; plus in the day unknown memories flash in my mind! What is happening to me!". Will we find out the truth about Natsuki(or should I say Miyasaki) past, what role does this Renji Character play, and should Orihemei seriously get a life, find out in the next chapter. Thanx 4 reading hope u enjoyed it and plz rate or comment.


	3. Shattered Memories

Your Prov

When you came closer to the school you examined him, to make sure your eyes were not deceiving you. Once you came close to the school Rukia and Ichigo were also acting weird,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Ichigo shouts and runs toward him.

"Gee THANK YOU Ichigo for your KIND welcoming" replies the red hair guy,

"why the hell are you here Renji!" Ichigo looked really pissed off, Rukia and I just stood there sighing in confusion.

"Look Ichigo I'm here because of the soul society and most of all because of her!" He points to you; Rukia then steps in

" What you don't mean…" Rukia stops as if she was thinking over her words.

"Yes, she is the one," Rukia looks up at Renji, some what shocked of his answer; you then step up

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I AM THE ONE, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," you storm off to the back of the school tears in your eyes.

"what's happening to me, who am I, Sato Natsuki, is that really my name?"

Renji Prov

"Yes, she is the one," Rukia shoots to you one of those looks saying "How, how is that possible!"; all of a sudden Miyasaki or Natsuki shouted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I AM THE ONE, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE," she storms off to the back of the school.

This made your heart sink, after all the time you spent together, all the memories you shared and yet she doesn't even recognize you. _"Is she really the one, yes she has to be, I can feel it."_

"Ok can somebody tell me what's going on?" You turn your head to see Ichigo, who was out of the picture for some extent of time.

"(sigh), Rukia, can you please explain to Ichigo what we are talking about." You stare down at the floor, hearing this story was never a joy to you ever since the incident;

"Ok Ichigo, well when Renji were training to be shinigami Renji was in the advanced class, and well I was in the other class. While in the class Renji met Shiroyama Miyasaki, the girl we suspect is Natsuki. Miyasaki was a very strong and brave shinigami; who also was from a noble clan. Azien, who is a former captain, then wanted her for information and to control her to do his evil plots. Anyway Renji…."

You couldn't listen to the rest of the story; it was just too much "I'm going to look for her." You then dash off into the back of the school scanning to find her.

Rukia Prov

You were interrupted by Renji who then runs to look for Natsuki.

"Wow what's up with him," Ichigo is now in one of his serious attitudes. You decide to continue

"Now that Renji is gone, I can also tell you some other details; Miyasaki was not just a friend, she truly changed Renji and his life. At first they would fight a lot, never agreeing on anything, but after a hallo incident they grew to see each other in a different way. After training they both served under my brother Captain Byakuya; later when Azien betrayed us wanted to capture Miyasaki but got Renji instead. Miyasaki then decided to switch positions with him; she gave up her freedom so he could live. Renji returned and tried to organize a time to save her, but when they came for her it was said that she was dead." Ichigo looks at his watch and then draws his attention back to you, "as I was saying Renji never believed that she was dead, and so once in a while he thinks other girls may be her.' Ichigo gazes up at the sky for a few seconds.

"Well Rukia, do you believe she is her?" Deep inside you wanted to believe but something did not convince you;

"I believe she may, but I have to get the details from Renji."

Your prov

You run to the back of the school and sit by one of the cherry blossom trees. You imagine Renji in your head an you instantly get a headache, you felt pounding like the one in your dream , now you even questioned if it was a dream or not. You felt more pounding and images just randomly popped in you head, two men were talking and you were tied up in ropes. One man had brown hair combed backwards and the other had blue hair jelled up. The guy with the blue hair also had some weird bone thing on the side of his face.

"You know what to so with her right Grimjow?" replied the man with the brown hair, the other man known as Grimjow then responded

"yes I do lord Azien,"

when the man known as Azien left Grimjow turned to you

"Miyasaki I can't kill you after all that you have done for me, but I cant set you free without taking something, I will set you free but make you forget that all of this happened ok?" you hear yourself sigh with an ok and then respond

" Grimjow through my whole time here you and a few others have been very kind to me, and I cannot forget that, you truly are a friend," you then take off the hair band that held up your hair and gave it to him " I would like you to keep this for me" Grimjow thanks you and then your flashback ends.

You fall down and rest under the tree, your headache had gotten a bit better but your head still hurt. You then hear fast footsteps and Renji's voice calling you,

"Natsuki, I need to tell you something," you ignore his voice and look up near some trees, in the trees you see a dark shadow you look up closer and you realize it was some kind of monster. _"What the hell is going on, what is that thing, is it really some kind of monster?''_ The creature then leaps up and you see it coming towards you, ready to grab you with its claws.

Next time on Renji love story"_" "am I seeing things right, a huge monster known as a hallo is trying to get me, and I don't know why. Also Ichigo, Rukia and Renji then reveal to me my past and their secret. I guess there is more to me than I know of, my past, present and my future is heading on a different path than I expected" Will Natsuki be eaten by a weird hallo, will she have a really weird flashback/ dream(XD) and will her true past be told to her by you know who find out next time. Thanx 4 reading plz if possible rate or comment


	4. My name Is?

The monster comes towards you faster and faster; you see it claws coming towards you at the speed of light, you thought it was all over. Suddenly Renji appears before you and blocks the monsters attack with a sword. He was wearing the black clothes he wore in your dream and his sword was one that looked like the traditional Zanpuktoe;

"Run Natsuki, I can handle this"

you listen to his words and run back towards the front of the school. As you run to the front of the school, you see Rukia and Ichigo fighting as well and they were all wearing the traditional black shinigami suit. You turn by a corner leading to the front of the school and you see once again Rukia, Ichigo and Renji

"AAAHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL WERNT YOU BACK THERE FIGHTING?" they were wearing their normal clothes they came to school in.

" Gee don't get so scared babe. " Ichigo comes closer to you; you notice though that the voice was not the same. He comes even closer to you looking at your chest; Rukia then slaps Ichigo in the face for you

"What the hell Kon stop being a perv".

At this point you are really like freaked out and you run back, to the back of the school.

You see all three of them fighting the monster.

"Damn this hallo is a strong one" you hear Renji shout,

"_is there anything that I can do, I mean the only _"_physical strength I have is my speed and my black belt in karate. _ You look to the side and you see a long branch, you then run towards the monster and jump, while in mid air you stab the hallo in the eye with your branch; the hallo screams in pain.

"What the hell Natsuki, Renji told you to run, you should've listened to him" you hear Ichigo shout.

"Looks like I'll have to eat 4 souls then" you hear the hallo shout.

Then like something took you over, you began to fight unstoppably like your branch was a sword. You run behind the hallo, it tries to pound you with it claw but you dodge it. The hallo was already having enough trouble with Ichigo Rukia and Renji who were all fighting it all the same time, you then shout Your necklace that your mother gave you started to shine but nothing really happened; you finally jab the back neck of the hallo and then fell your headache starting up again _"why, why now of all times, I wish this damn headache would disappear" _you then fall of the hallo, Ichigo then catching you. You then wipe out.

Renji prov

You look for Natsuki _"gosh wear has that girl run off to?" _you then see a hallo right in front of her ready to kill her; you pop some soul candy into your mouth and run to save her. Using Zabimaru you block the hallos attack; you then shout

"Run Natsuki, I can handle this" you see her run off and you continue to fight, into the fight Rukia and Ichigo come in.

"Renji, what's the status on this hallo" you hear Rukia shout

" Well lets just say that its one hell of a hallo to beat" you respond. All three of you then start fighting first Rukia using her red cannon on the beast, then through the smoke Ichigo jumps to attack; as for you while the hallo is distracted you slash its legs. As you fight you hear Ichigo shout

"What the hell Natsuki Renji told you to run, you should've listened to him" you turn your head to see Natsuki (you mostly know her as Miyasaki) jump and jab the hallo in the eye with a stick The hallo screams in pain and then threatens to eat you all up. Then as you watch Natsuki, she acts as if she was a real shinigami, fighting unstoppably using all the maneuvers that you were taught while training to be a shinigami. You then charge at the hallo and slash one of its claws off, you then see Natsuki at behind the hallo ready to attack, then you hear her shout something very unexpected, something you have never heard in a long time

"May the sky show us you raw power Akimitsuryuu!".

From that moment you knew a 150 percent that she really was Miyasaki. Her Necklace then shines and she jabs the branch into the hallos neck. Seeing this as an opportunity you finish off the hallo and slice its full head off it then disappearing. Natsuki fell of the hallo unconscious but was caught by Ichigo "_thank goodness she's ok" _you think in your mind. You then return to your gegai and are then approached by Rukia

"We need to talk" she tells you.

Rukia prov

You approach Renji and say "We need to talk". Renji looks at you in agreement. You continue "I think we can both agree on that. We both know, and I am now convinced that she really is Miyasaki! My first questions are how you found this out and how she could have possible have survived." You see Ichigo in the corner of your eye placing her down on a patch of grass.

"From what I saw it was like this, there was a meeting for all the lieutenants and as you know I was there. And so during the meeting some one opens the door, and it's Miyasaki. I come up to her and ask her if she was really her and she told me that she was Natsuki Shiroyama and that she was a high school girl etc…and then she just dissolved into pure spiritual energy .So then I discussed this with the other lieutenants and figured out that she contacted us using her spiritual energy. With the help of the captains, I decide to investigate. As for how she survived that is a mystery to me. Right now I am guessing she is in a gegai, which can explain how she was living here."

You review all that you have heard from Renji, some made sense some did not; " She went missing a few decades ago right" Renji nods and responds

"yeah"

" then how come she is in high school now shouldn't she be in university here?"

"beats me, I don't know" Ichigo comes into your conversation

" wait you mean to say that she was lost a few decades ago and yet still she is in high school? Well I guess one explanation could be that she had gegai of a small child and the rest of the years she spent locked away with Azien. Hey come to think of it why did Azien want to capture her?"

You clear your throat and stall for really you didn't know why. "Because Natsuki possessed many things, she was like you Ichigo, and had tons of spiritual energy; but the main reason I think is because of her necklace, when she combines it with her Zanpuktoe she can use all 5 elements. Azien wanted to suck her spiritual energy out and steal her necklace." Just then Natsuki wakes up.

Your prov

You open your eyes to see Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all talking, you close your eyes again and quietly groan; putting your hand to your head trying to ease a thumping in your head that soon faded. Once again you open your eyes and sit up straight leaning over and holding your knees in your arms. The others then noticed you;

"Well look who just woke up" you hear Renji say as he advances towards you. "How are you feeling, you toke a big blow there." You also hear Ichigo respond, you daze off then suddenly remembering what had happened.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU HAVE DOUBLES BACK THERE IN THE FRONT OFF THE SCHOOL, WHAT THAT ALL ABOUT AND THE WIRED MONSTER, I THOUGHT THEY WERE FAKE! SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Renji is then in front off you face and your head starts to hurt again; more images popping in your head.

You see yourself standing up and being help by someone; his arms grasping you hips and holding you in a warm, sweet embrace. Your eyes are closed and then you gently brush your lips against his, that brush turns into a kiss, then a wonderfully long lasting kiss; your heart beating hard. The kiss ends but then you practice the session again and again after that. You then rest your head on his shoulder still locked, endlessly holding each other as if there were no hope for tomorrow; you feel his warm breath on your neck.

"No matter what happens I will always love and remember you", you hear him say in a soft, extrovert voice that made you feel like warm melting butter.

You respond realizing that you are now shedding tears "Please just promise me one thing…." You find yourself breaking into a sob; "J-just promise me that you'll c-c-come back alive" you look into his eyes and once again enfold yourself around him, stuck repetitively in the unbreakable hug. You come back to reality, it is then you realize who the man in your memory was.

You open your eyes to see Renji in front of you; "Natsuki, um yeah you may of May not remember this but, the monster is called ah hallo and you killed it."

You are shocked about what he just told you "What the hell are you talki…" and then it hits you, the moves you performed with the branch and the words you yelled. "Natsuki you don't have to believe me, but Rukia, Ichigo and I are really shinigami."

Next time on Renji love story "_" "So my name was Miyasaki, and I too was once a shinigami, who is this Azien Character and why is he still looking for me?" Will Natsuki freak out and call the police after she heard that or will she believe what Renji said. Also will she find out the main plot of this story like why Azien wants her (XD) and will their be another memory about the guy who was not announced but is so painfully obvious that it's…anyway Thanx 4 reading, plz rate or comment


	5. Recollecting thoughts, memories and Love

Recap: "Natsuki you don't have to believe me, but Rukia, Ichigo and I are really shinigami.

You pause and look at him as if he were crazy, but then reconsider. It did make sense to you, but how were you then able to see them. There was still much more to be discovered.

"Now that I told you that we are shinigami, I have to explain how we have two bodies. We have a normal body or gegai that makes us visible to a human eye and allows us to live like one to. When we separate our soul from our gegai we take the form of shinigami, while were are in our shinigami form another soul takes care of our body, and no one can see us in this form."

You think this through for a few minutes and then respond "then how am I able to see you and the others," Renji looks at you and then at feet his thinking and wondering about how to out it in a way you would understand; he then takes a deep breath and explains

"because you too are shinigami, but you have been in a gegai for so long that you have basically turned very human."

This shocked you, but the more you thought about it the more it made much sense. The school bell then rings.

"Rukia, Ichigo you guys go in Renji still have a lot to discuss" you say to them they both nod and go to the front of the school and enter. Now that you and Renji were alone you could talk more.

"Renji, I need to tell you something" you look deeply into his eyes as he returns the glance. You then saw something in his eyes, they were watering up but weren't enough to make a tear; you also saw something else, it was love.

"What is it Natsuki?" he asks you in a voice that could say a thousand emotions.

"First off all call me Miyasaki; and second of all I know that we were once lovers in the past. I don't understand nor remember the love and compassion we shared but I do remember a memory of our love; you were going on a mission and I said for you to come back alive." Renji looked shocked at what you had just said

"Miyasaki, believe me I will find a way to get your memory back, but first tell me all the memories you have so I can figure this out"

For the next few hours you talk with Renji and the memories you had experienced, you very descriptively describe the people in the dream and the places you saw. You were both hungry so you decided to go back to your house; you knew skipping school was bad but you needed to know the truth, you felt like a board that once had a nail in it but the remains are only the hole it made. He then explained to you guy's moments that you shared and the history you two shared.

"It all began when Azien wanted to posses the necklace that your grandmother gave you. You may not know this but it posse's great power; first it contains enormous amounts of spiritual energy, but it also has the power to copy your opponents movements and make them stronger by adding in different elements. In plain English when you posses it you are invincible; the powers I told you were what you told me long ago and you even said that there are unknown powers that you yourself are unaware of.

You were quite intrigued by this; you look down at your necklace that seemed so innocent.

"But there is one catch to your necklace, only certain people can posses it, if you cannot handle the power or the necklace rejects you may die. Back to the Azien story, he wanted your necklace to help him build an army, but he could not control it so he wanted to capture you. The memory you imagined about us making out (Renji starts to turn a lovely shade of rosy red) well I was on a mission to pursue Azien but I was caught, and you came to find me. From that point on I don't know what happened. Anyway we still have a problem because Azien is still looking for you"

You try to remember every detail Renji told, after all it was a lot to digest after just a few hours; you thought you would need to write it down. The more time you spent with him though the more you understood why you loved him; he was playful but yet serious, strong willed but soft centered, selfish but yet so giving all at the same time. The more you thought about him the hotter your face became and the faster your heart was beating. Slowly little bits of memory came and went but you still could not fully remember.

You asked "What was my Zanpuktoe called?" Renji looks at you and then answers

"its name was Akimitsuryuu, and its symbol was a lightning dragon."

You began to have another head ache "_Akimitsuryuu where have I heard that name before" _

Another memory the flashed in your head, but this time you were not even sure if it was a memory but a vision of someone trying to talk to you. You were lightly floating on a cloud, a black cloud with electricity forming inside of it. In the distance you see a huge figure advancing towards you. You then realize what it is, a giant golden dragon; as if it were all bottled up inside and was trying to escape, electricity rushed out of its body zapping anything it touched.

"Akimitsuryuu?" you asked the giant dragon", the dragon grinned

"So you still remember my name then huh? I thought you had lost all of your memory" it opened its mouth to reveal its sharp pure teeth.

You felt a bit of fear in your heart but it soon came to ease. " how do I remember everything about my past, you should know; cant you help me?" the dragon looks at you and grins an even wider grin as if he had been waiting the whole time for you to just ask that one burning question.

" yes I can, but you must listen closely to what I say, continue south west from here until you reach an end with no beginning; then follow the light of wanderers ,when you come upon the never ending path of reflection call me and we will once again be reunited. But you must be there before the light fades and after the departing warmth only in darkness will you truly appreciate light." The dragon (or Akimitsuryuu) then faded behind a dark cloud

"wait what the hell do you mean. Why are you leaving me with a Damn riddle like they always do in the movies!" you shout, knowing though that it was completely pointless. Then it all ends

You come back to real life, more alert since you were now some what used to this stuff. "Renji…." You say in a panting expression "I know a way to find my memory but we will have to hurry, what time is it?" Renji looks down at his watch and says

"5:30"

"follow the light of wanderers to the pathway of reflections, what does it all mean? Ohh yeah and I also have to be there before the departing warmth, HOW THE HELL DO I PUT UP WITH THIS BULL CRAP! And just all to remember my past." Will Miyasaki find out her memories and somehow then have a really awesome come back with Renji and then Rukia and Ichigo randomly pop up, while Azien is watching all of this(XD3) read next time on Renji love story "_". PLZ RATE AND COMMENT IF POSSIBLE ^_e!


	6. Fiddle me a riddle

Recap: You come back to real life; more alert since you were now some what used to this stuff. "Renji…." You say in a panting expression "I know a way to find my memory but we will have to hurry, what time is it?" Renji looks down at his watch and says "5:30"

Your prov

"5:30, ok well I guess we have some time" you mumble

"why does it matter?" Renji asks you.

You then explain to him your dream/vision/whatever u want to call it.

"Why is it always in a riddle?" Renji replies,

"I know it makes no sense" you state once again. You grab a note book and pen and begin to record what Akimitsuryuu told you; repeating again and again what he said. Finally you come up with some conclusion "Well I know for sure that the departing warmth is the sun, it the only logical thing to think" you sit down on your couch cross legged with the pencil in your hand.

"The light of wanderers might be referring to the moon or a certain star" you hear Renji quietly announce.

You look out side the sun was now setting. "OMG HURRY UP RENJI WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW AND HEAD SOUTH WEST" you rush out the door Renji following behind you. You run south west for about 5 blocks, thus coming to an end when you realize the road was cut off. "is this the end with no beginning?" you shout to Renji looking back to make sure he was behind you,

"well it's the best bet we have, now where is the light of wanderers?"

you look up at the sky and see the moon. Its colour so bright as if it were leading all the stars across the sky _"the light of wanderers, it must be the moon"_ you think. You then dash towards the moon running as fast as you could Renji trying to follow you.

Renji prov

Miyasaki then starts dashing towards the moon with out a word "Where the hell are you going?" you shout, _"what to do, well I guess the best bet I have right now is to just follow her"_ you run after her huffing and puffing. _"Man I need to get a better gegai I can barley sustain running for half and hour" _you then notice that she was running off the sidewalk, jumping through bushes and trees. You follow her avoiding thorns and pricks buried within the patches of green. At last she stops by a river _"this has to be the pathway of reflections what else could it be"_ you see her slowly walk into the water, you run up to her to see what she was doing and then you hear her scream

"Akimitsuryuu come to me!" her necklace once again shines but then in the middle of the river you also saw a light.

Your prov

"Akimitsuryuu come to me!" you shout, you see your necklace glow, then in the middle of the river you see a glowing figure, as it arises you notice that it is your Zanpuktoe. You stretch out your hand and like being drawn to a magnet it comes; you grab it firmly and the light fades. As you held it your memory came back to you.

You see Grimjow talking to you

"I will remove your memory and place it in your Zanpuktoe, which I will hide, this way you can still live as a normal person in the real world"

You hug him and then you see him place you in a younger gegai form. He puts you in a basket and leaves you in front of somebody's door they open it to find you in the basket; right away they take you in. You also remember Azien taking your fake necklace while you secretly hid your real one. But most of all you remembered Renji.

You put you zanpuktoe on your back like you always did (king of like how Ichigo wears it but more at a slant) and stand in front of Renji. After a few moments of silence you run towards him, he opens his arms to you and once again you are in locked in another sweet embrace

"I promise you that I would always remember you, and I never broke that promise; do you still recall the day when I said that?" you look into Renji's eye

"Yes I do" you hear him reply.

As you look up to his face you realize that your lips were touching, you felt overwhelming warmth, one that you felt, you have missed and longer for an eternity; the missing piece to the puzzle of your life. But it was over all too soon when you heard Ichigo and Rukia looking for the two of you.

Ichigo Prov

School was normal like it always was with Rukia. Renji and Natsuki/ Miyasaki did not come to school, _they are probably talking somewhere at her house right now" _you thought to yourself though out the day. After school Rukia and you decided to go to the mall and do some shopping, I mean she was with you for almost 2 weeks now and she didn't have any proper clothes up to date. You had to go shopping with her and stop by all the girl stores and wait hours before she decided what to buy (or more like what you had to buy, she of course had no money). After that you it was about sunset, you went to Natsuki's house with Rukia but no one was there. "What do we do now?" you ask in confusion Rukia turn towards you

" I'm not going to explain this but were just going to track them by following her spiritual energy"

you make an even more confused expression but Rukia ignored you and walked on forward. As you walked you saw a bright light by the river you placed at when you were a child. _"I'll bet you she is over where that bright light came from" _you think to yourself. Rukia and you follow the light until you finally find Renji and Natsuki holding each other in a sweet embrace.

"Umm are we interrupting anything?" you ask them

Azien prov

You look down at the pool of water (I made this up ^_^) to see not your reflection but Shiroyama Miyasaki (the girl who you assumed was already dead) hugging Renji. "Gin what is the meaning of this?" Gin Ichimaru your right hand man along with Tousen (all former captains including yourself) come by your side

" Azien-sama I thought this girl was dead, didn't we kill her 10 years ago?"

you look at Gin his eyes actually which were in fact open. "Yes so I thought as well, but it does explain why the necklace I took from her was fake, we have two things now; a new problem to take care of, and an opportunity to gain pure power.

Next time on a Renji love story , "_" " My memory is back, I Shiroyama Miyasaki has returned, but that's not the only thing that has returned, another problem I faced has come back as well, my necklace one that my clan has passed down for centuries is now wanted. Something that is a gift may be turned into a curse by the hands of evil. Will we have another scene with her and Renji (XD10), will Azien show his true intentions for the necklace, and will Miyasaki go under an amazing transformation/ makeover to reveal her true self? Read it in the ext chapter. PS plz rate or comment or tell a friend about my story Thanx, and if you need advice on writing stories feel free 2 message me though if u sound like a petifile or stalker then I wont reply.


	7. Unshattered

Recap: "My memory is back, I Shiroyama Miyasaki have returned, but that's not the only thing that has returned, another problem I faced has come back as well, my necklace one that my clan has passed down for centuries is now wanted. Something that is a gift may be turned into a curse by the hands of evil.

Your prov

You see Ichigo and Rukia come through the bushes revealing you and Renji obviously holding each other,

"Wow looks like you guys were busy, no wonder you weren't at the house?" you hear Ichigo say in a perverted sarcastic way.

"Well for your information Kurosaki Ichigo I remember everything from my past." You break free from Renji's hold on you, and pulling out your Zanpuktoe to distinguish that you were a true Shinigami.

"Renji and I are together, and that is going to make you cry when you see me out of this gegai and in my true spiritual form." You smirk and then in front of Ichigo you go back to Renji kissing him, tugging on his shirt.

Ichigo prov

"Renji and I are together, and that is going to make you cry when you see me out of this gegai and in my true spiritual form." You see her smirk and then kiss Renji passionately.

"_Her real form? She is already hot enough in that new outfit of hers and now I hear she gets even better, Damn Renji is lucky, but then again things may just change if I play it right, now's not the time."_

"Well, well Shiroyama Miyasaki is back then, I'm glad" you hear Rukia say with a small unnoticeable touch of annoyance.

" Yup and she's here to stay" Miyasaki replies.

"Wait I'm confused how u got your memory back and why are you here?" you finally ask. She explains it all to you about the vision and the riddle; and how she went under the small transformation. She also told you about the memories she received about Azien and her necklace; thus explaining how she had come to the earth.

Rukia prov

You see Miyasaki, being held by Renji; in some ways you were happy for her and in other ways very jealous. You inspect her as she talks to Ichigo,then temps him when she steals yet another kiss from Renji; even though this was reality you wish it were all fake, you did not want her to have her memory back, you wanted Renji to yourself. In truth you wanted to be like her in so many ways; always the pretty one to get the boys, always smart and strong fighting and defeating anyone in her way, always the one that was so looked up to. You felt in almost anything you did wel,l she could do it better. Even Ichigo took a liking to her; but oh no the best was yet to come; they did not see her in her real form, out of her gegai. Finally you decide to say something since you were so quiet.

"Well, well Shiroyama Miyasaki is back then, I'm glad" you said it with some annoyance but it was undetectable and you were sure that no one noticed. She replies to your seem-to-be-nice statement and then rant all about how she came here got her memory and blah blah blah _"man I wish she would stop, this is getting annoying. Then again I shouldn't mention that since Ichigo and Renji are listening inventively with open ears." _ You look at Renji and think back to when you first introduced them both, she was your friend in the academy but the moved to the advanced group; you think back to the time when you two were eating lunch together…..

Read next time on Renji love story "_""The day I introduced the two I bought myself a rival, will I ever win him back ; it maybe too late for that. Yea I know this chapter was really short thanx 4 reading plz rate + comment $.$


	8. Dwelling in the past

Recap: desire "The day I introduced the two I bought myself a rival, will I ever win him back ; it maybe too late for that

"Gee thanks Rukia for making me these noodles, I forgot to bring my lunch this morning, guess I was too excited about today that I forgot" You look at her, examining her long brown hair and glowing eyes, she was so beautiful and you wish you could be her.

"Oh well yeah, no problem I know you would do the same for me" just then Renji comes.

"well, well, well who may I ask Rukia is this girl? I know I have seen you from somewhere"

you look up at Renji and introduce the two of you "Renji this is Shiroyama Miyasaki, Miyasaki this is Renji Arabia you two are both in the upper class" the two stare at each other for a few moments

"Please to meet you" Miyasaki says.

"_I know Miyasaki is my friend but she may just be my rival, Renji may not know it but I love him and I don't want to loose him"_

Your prov

You all decide to get some shut eye; Renji was staying in the guest room of your house. You lay in your bed thinking about things then falling asleep. The next day you wake up, the sun shining in your face; it was a Sunday so you had a day off. Closing your eyes and then quickly reopening them, you force yourself out of bed and to the kitchen. You open your fridge, and search to see what you could make your breakfast out of; eggs, pork, rice and onions were all you're currently had at the moment. Not much later you gathered pans and all the necessities you needed to make breakfast.

Renji prov

You were fast asleep in the guestroom under the Shiroyama house hold; while sleeping you thought of many things such as if this were even real or a dream, did she really come back to you. Smells of ham, eggs and other breakfast scents filled your room; too tired to open your eyes you still lay in your bed even though you were well enough to get up and walk. Next thing you know you feel someone kissing you lips " _is this the kiss I felt last night, or am I just dreaming?"_ you open your eyes to see Miyasaki.

"Good morning sleepy-head how are you today" she says to you.

You get up and kiss her back "I fell awake now, and you?" You make your way to the living room,

"Me oh well I am just fine. "

You're Prov

You wake up Renji with a kiss and then have breakfast with him; he seemed to love your omelet with pork on top of rice. You then sat at the table and talked about your plans for the future.

"Renji," he looks up at you "what should I do, I mean I am going back to the soul society but I am a student at Kukura high, not to mention that I have a house here?"

He was dazed for a few minutes only looking at you and then quickly answers "Well that's simple you say that you are transferring to another school and you get Urahara to clean your house once in a while" you think it over, it seemed quiet simple but then the idea shattered when you thought of the other point of view " oh yean well what about the soul society, when I went to save you I disobeyed orders and went on my own, the captains said I would not be able to return and if I did I would be executed" Renji laid down his fork put his hand on his chin and was silent for a few moments; deep in his mind you assumed he entered.

"Well then again I can talk to captain Byakuya maybe they'll over see your actions, either that or you can somehow redeem yourself." You sit up and sneak a grin on your face,

"Thanks for trying Renji but currently I think I'll live like Ichigo, Urahara and Yourichi. There is no real reason for me to go back, but you do, since your now the new Lieutenant. I guess I'll have to wait here 4 u then." You smile him a genuine smile and then continue "I'll wait for you anyway"

A few hours later you go under a transformation as you update your gegai, it was quiet difficult for you to switch since you were so used to living in it your whole life. You then use your spiritual energy (since you now remembered) to transform your gegai to look like you do in spiritual form.

Next time on a Renji love story Passionate Desire; "everyone thinks she is so great, Miyasaki this and Miyasaki that. Now it's my time to talk and tell my side of the story and what I felt back in my day, before I met Ichigo and when I was starting out as a shinigami." Who is this weird person and what are they talking about, will she betray Miyasaki and steal Renji or once again will we have yet another flash back. Plz Rate and comment and for those of you who read my stories (yeah I k no there really long) I thank thee ^_^


	9. Rukia's eyes

Recap: "everyone thinks she is so great, Miyasaki this and Miyasaki that. Now it's my turn to talk and tell my side of the story and what I felt back in my day, before I met Ichigo and when I was starting out as a shinigami."

Rukia Prov

Last night you thought about many things, mostly about your past. You thought about the times you spent with Renji comforting him and telling him one day that he would see her again if he tried, _"Why, why did he have to try so hard, in the moments we really spent time together, I realized how much I appreciated him; we were together and I was happy. I never did come to think that I would have fallen in love with him."_ You then remembered other time in your life where you had wished that you never introduced the two…

"Hey Miyasaki" you see her turn around and receive a note from Renji.

"OMG RENJI JUST GAVE ME THIS NOTE!" you hear Miyasaki shout in your ear.

"Well don't just stand there open it!" you shout back. She opens the note reads it and turns blush red nearly fainting; she hand you the note and you read it for yourself

"_Dear Miyasaki, I know this sounds really corny and I don't know you too well but anyway I was wondering if after our training you would meet me by the cherry blossom tree near the back door of the academy, I would really appreciate if you would come, love Renji Abaria."_ From that day on you knew where the two of you were going and in many ways it broke your heart.

You also remembered other times in your life…..

You walk up to Miyasaki "Hey so how did it go with Renji last night by the stream?"

Her face lit up with desire to tell you.

"It was so romantic, we walked by the river and at the end we kissed" your heart stopped you knew you were too late to do anything. You then remembered that later today they were going to spend the day together after training, maybe there was something you could do. For the rest of your training you acted innocent and nice, but then when you were dismissed and evil thought took you over. You saw Miyasaki go into the washroom, no one else was really in the building except the two of you, Renji was waiting outside. As Soon as she steps in you lock the door and ran outside her Zanpuktoe left outside the washroom; outside you see Renji, you stop running and approach him.

"Hey Renji what are you doing?" he looks up to you

"Well I'm waiting for Miyasaki" You make an innocent face

"I have the felling she may be late.

Next time on Renji love story "That day Miyasaki and I went our separate ways, never seeing each other, our friendship lost" will we find out what tragic event happened to Miyasaki, will Renji and Miyasaki do something wacky, read on it next chapter. Sorry to the people who love my long stories but I'm trying something new and writing sort ones plz rate + comment~. _.~

Recap: As Soon as she steps in you lock the door and run outside, her Zanpuktoe on the other side of the washroom door; outside you see Renji, you stop running and approach him. "Hey Renji what are you doing?" he looks up to you "Well I'm waiting for Miyasaki" You make an innocent face "I have the felling she may be late.

Your prov

You make your way to the washroom, but the minute you step foot in it someone pushes you inside and locks the door.

"_Crap I have a date with Renji and I'm locked in here without my zanpuktoe" _You start to shout and curse due to your own frustration caused by this whole incident. You then calm down and think how you could make your escape, "I could use my kido but this is the academy's property I can't just blow it up, my clan would be charged big time" you then get quiet frustrated, if only you knew the name of your zanpuktoe you maybe could ad least experiment. You decide to sit down and think about what you learned in class, about bankai and how your zanpuktoe had a name. _"If only I had my zanpuktoe, maybe I could unlock bankai"_ (that would never happen) many things then randomly pop in your head, you see a dragon and lightning escaping from its body. The name Akimitsuryuu called you. You were considered genius in your class, only the first week and you learned how to properly control your spiritual energy. _"Akimitsuryuu, what does it mean and why is my necklace glowing" _you look down to see the necklace your mother gave you glow. "Akimitsuryuu?" you say aloud, then you see the door glow and like a knife through butter, your zanpuktoe came to your hand. You grab hold of it the door still glowing; and without much thought just your gut telling you, you run through the door. To your surprise you made it through "What the hell was that?" you say to yourself then remembering your date and running to the cherry blossom tree. "_Damn it I'll be half an hour late" _your run only to see Rukia and Renji talking.

"Whoa who's cute girl" you hear Renji say as he walks towards you. You open your arms to him and he squeezes you tightly,

"Sorry I was locked in the bathroom because of someone" you look at Rukia who seemed to have a sort of guilty frown.

"Anyway the point is we're together and we can go on our date. Well see ya later Rukia." You hear Renji say. You both begin to walk, away from Rukia ad least thank goodness; something was going on that you did not know about and you were not going to sit and wait to find out. For the rest of the day you would be happy and forget about it but the next day you would conduct your investigation.

Next time on Renji love story passionate desire "Ichigo what the hell are you doing you know Renji and I are together," brushing away the flashbacks for the time being, were now looking at the present, and Ichigo is beginning to do some crazy stuff (XD) Thanx 4 reading plz rate +comment


	10. An unexpected confession

Your prov

It has only been a day since you went under your transformation and you already felt light as a feather. Renji had to go back to the soul society for a few days so you were one your own "ohh I miss my Renji" you say to yourself. You get dressed and hurry to school you see Ichigo and walk with him on the way to Karakura high. It only seemed a week ago your life was back on track by that hallow. School was boring, but useful as always; gym was really the only time you had fun. You were playing Volleyball and once again you and your team won. Today lots of people noticed you more than usual(you were quiet popular to begin with; once having 7 different guys ask you to the prom) you guessed it was due to your transformation. You make your way to the showers, behind you all the girls praising you like always. You turn on the shower and immerse yourself in the hot warm water. You then make your way to the change room and begin to change; you decided to take your time because gym was your last period of the day before you had to go home. By the time you were done the majority of the girls were out of the change room. You push the door and make your way to your locker. You open your locker and gather your textbooks and homework assignments. Behind you, you felt someone grab you waist and pull you in more.

Ichigo prov

You made your way to the gym, it was about 5 after 3 and you wanted to catch Miyasaki before she left. You wanted to seize this opportunity and maybe steal her away from Renji. You looked in the gym _"oh crap all the girls are going in the change room I'm too late" _ and just as you thought, most of the girls were in the change room and you knew for a fact that if you stepped one foot in there you would be dead. Maybe I'll meet her at her locker. You go up to her locker, she wasn't there yet, so you decide to wait. After about 10 more minutes of waiting you see her coming down the hall. Turning at the corner you hide there ready for your surprise attack. She opens her locker; you run behind her and putting your arms around her waist you pull her close to you. You turn her around and kiss her passionately, but it all ended so soon, when she pushed you aside in anger.

Your prov

You see that it is Ichigo kissing you; you push him away in anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing" you spat at him.

Ichigo looks deeply into you eyes "I can't take it any longer! The truth is I love and I always have ever since we were kids, forget Renji and come with me"

You look at him in shock a sort of are-you-for-real kind of expression took over; You open your mouth- at first no words came- then you said in a soft stern voice "I had no idea about this, but that still does not give you the right to do this to me."

"At least give me a chance to show you what I can offer you" he said to you.

Renji prov

You had to return to the soul society, after all you were a 2nd seat Lieutenant. You sorted out some papers that you were going to give to captain Kuchki; you looked outside your window to see some cherry blossom petals floating in the wind _"I wish I could be with Miyasaki right now or ad least she could come back with me here in the soul society"_. You missed her a lot and it had only been about half a week. "Maybe I should surprise her and come back to the human world a day early?" you kept on thinking to yourself. You sorted up the papers in your hand and then made your way to captain Kuchki office.

Once in his office you handed him the papers you were sorting. It was then you made up your mind about Miyasaki.

Your prov

"What do you mean Ichigo? What all of a sudden you want to go on a date?" you look at him straight in the face realizing that he had a small blush forming on his cheek that he was trying to hide.

"That's exactly what I mean!" he then grabs your shoulders and your faces are about an inch away from each other. He sighed then turned his gaze away from your own.

"You just don't get it do you Miya…" he said in a seemingly saddened voice.

" why now all of a sudden do you want to go out with me" you ask him. "The truth is I…..I love you"

Next time on Renji love story "Ichigo…. You love me? What is going on, do I go out with him or stay faithful to Renji….ooh this is so mind boggling!" Will Miyasaki go out with Ichigo and betray Renji, will Renji find out, the next chapter is a fan decided chapter plz take my poll "PD poll Ichi or Renji" to determine what will happen next


End file.
